


Asura

by ViceRoy21



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: Have you ever been mistaken for an ancient god of war and had your friends held hostage as offerings? No? Well Zoro sure has.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh NAMIIIIIII where is land!" Luffy complained from his spot on the ram figure head.

"How the hell should I know? You got us chased off the last island before I could ask! You're lucky our pose was able to set before we left" Nami snapped at her aggravating captain.

"But it ain't my fault the marines were there" Luffy whined as he sprawled out.

"Yeah but-" Nami was about to say but was cut off by a shout from the crows nest.

"I SEE LAND!" Usopp shouted down to the others and everyone scurried about to get ready to depart when they would reach the island.

They let the anchor down a ways away from the coast and everyone gathered on the lower deck to discuss the island.

"Alright before we head to the island we need to have a serious talk and learn about what we could gather from the last island" Nami said as she glared pointedly at Luffy "Robin, please tell us what information you were able to gather".

"Of course navigator-san, during my gathering of information I learned a few facts of interest" Robin began as she glanced around at all the crew "one main piece of information I found the most interesting was the fact that very few ships ever come to this island and those that do are never seen again".

"W-w-what!" Usopp and Chopper shriek.

"What do you mean never seen again?" Nami asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"Just as I have said, anyone who comes near the island are never seen again" Robin explained earning a wail from Chopper and Usopp "no one knows what causes these disappearances though some speculate that the natives of the island are the cause of it and others seem to think that demons are the reason".

"So it's a mystery island" Luffy said as he smacked his fist into his hand. This earned him a hit over the head by Nami and Usopp.

"Anything else we need to know?" Zoro asked with a bored face.

"I learned that it takes a week for the pose to set" Robin informed, earning a wail of despair from Chopper and Usopp.

"Alright we need to be careful, I don't want anyone going anywhere alone; Sanji and Zoro I need the both of you to scout this place, find food and water sources because we weren't able to get much at the last place" Nami ordered and before either could protest she turned to Robin and said "I need you to come with me so I can measure the island; Luffy you stay with either Usopp or Chopper, one of them needs to watch the ship while the rest of us are gone and I know for certain you won't stay still for more than five seconds".

Once done giving out orders Nami grabbed her pack and climbed down into the long boat that would take them to shore. Usopp and Chopper played rock paper scissors to see who would stay and Chopper won much to his delight and Usopp's dismay. Everyone but Chopper followed down into the boat and they rowed to the island.

As soon as they hit sand Luffy was bouncing away into the jungle, a terrified Usopp running after him. Nami and Robin were the next to climb out of the boat and both walked off in a different direction. Finally the last to get out and drag the boat onto shore so it wouldn't float away were Zoro and Sanji.

"Just don't get in my way, moss head, and I won't have to kick your ass" Sanji grumbled as he turned and stalked off into the jungle.

"Ha! like you could crap cook, I'd cut you to pieces before you could lay a foot on me" Zoro called after him as he followed him into the line of thick undergrowth.

"In your dreams crappy marimo, your overgrown steak knives wouldn't be able to touch me" Sanji scoffed as he pushed a branch out of his way, causing it to swing back and smack Zoro in the face.

"You shit head, you did that on purpose!!" Zoro snarled as he glared at the cook, a red mark appearing on his forehead.

The cook smirked and simply said "oops" before continuing on.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple of days were filled with little to no excitement. Zoro and Sanji had found food and water, Nami had gotten a general grasp of the island's coordinates, and for the most part Usopp had managed to keep Luffy from causing too much trouble. All in all it was a rather peaceful stop and that was precisely why Zoro was on edge, they never went more than a day without trouble so anything longer than that was completely suspicious.

On the day before the log was scheduled to set, Luffy had declared they would throw a party. Seeing no reason to refuse this, the rest of the crew agreed. Really though, Zoro should have known something bad was bound to happen once they let their guards down. 

As the night wore on, one by one the crew camped out on the beach, their bellies full of their cook’s amazing food and their minds foggy due to the alcohol they had consumed. Before long the last of the crew slipped off into a contented sleep.

As the Strawhats slept, shadows slunk from the trees. Sets of two gathered up each pirate and slipped away with them back into the trees. Zoro was the final Strawhat to remain. For him, instead of two shadowy figures just simply picking him up and carrying him away, a stretcher-like platform was carried out and he was eased onto it by four figures, then was slowly carried away so as not to disturb him.

Later when Zoro woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t staring up at the sky. The second was that he was laying on something a lot softer than the sand on the beach. He grunted and pushed himself up so he could look around more. The room he was currently in was massive, 20 Going Merry’s could fit in it with room to spare. 

The walls were covered with brightly colored tapestries and every inch of the floor was covered by an animal fur rug. There was a table several feet away from the bed that he noticed was piled high with food and liquor. Zoro frowned and reached down to his waist to grip his swords only to feel nothing. His head jerked down and noticed that not only were his swords gone but so were his clothing.

His head jerked around in search of the precious blades, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that they were placed on a sword rack next to the bed. He stood and walked over to them, picking up Wado and unsheathing it. A quick look over it showed him that someone had recently cleaned the sword. He frowned and checked the other two, noticing they had similar treatment done to them, even Sandai Kitetsu. The cursed blade remained eerily silent and Zoro sheathed it with an uneasy feeling.

He held all three of them and looked around with a frown, he really needed his clothes back so he could place his swords in their proper place at his hip. His head swung around as he heard the door opening and he watched as a woman stepped into the room. She froze when she saw him standing there, then before he could open his mouth to ask where his clothes were at, she quickly dropped to her knees and bowed till her forehead touched the floor.

“Forgive me, I did not know you had awakened or I would have come sooner” She spoke urgently.

“Uhhh.. that’s alright… I haven’t been up long” Zoro said awkwardly as he stared down at her weirdly “Do you know where my clothes are?”.

“Such rags were deemed unsuitable for someone of your stature” she quickly told him “In fact I was sent to bring you to the bath so we may prepare you for the celebration!”.

“Um… what celebration?” He asked, scratching his head. Okay, he was very lost and very annoyed, he just wanted his clothes back so he could get back to the crew.

“Why, to welcome your return, most holy one!” She chirped, still knelt with her face to the floor.

“Holy one? What the hell are you talking about? And stand up, I don’t like talking to the back of your head” He said with a scowl.

She quickly scrambled to her feet “It was foretold that the almighty god of war would one day return to us in human form, your divine image is depicted everywhere”.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing and took a second look around him at the walls. Now that he was a little more focused on what he was seeing he noticed that on a lot of the tapestries there was a picture of a guy that looked disturbingly like him from the green hair and tan down to the three earrings in his right ear and his three swords. In other pictures the number of arms, swords, and faces were tripled.

“This is just freaky” he grumbled as he poked at one of the pictures that were smirking back at him with a blood thirsty grin.

“Our ancestors have worshiped you for centuries, certain in the knowledge that you would one day bless our eyes with your holy visage” She told him with such reverence in her voice that it creeped him out “legends say you will arrive and bring with you the great offering that would bestow your worshipers with eternal glory; as we speak the offerings you brought with you are being prepared for tonight's ceremony”.

“Offerings, what offerings?” Zoro asked with a frown as he turned to give her the stink eye; he didn’t like this one bit.

“The six offerings who were with you the night we brought you here of course” She giggled happily “as we speak their bodies are being cleansed and dressed for tonight when they are presented to you on the altar for you to bestow upon your worshipers the glory that was foretold”.

“Look lady I don’t know what kind of weird cult crap you got here and I don’t care, those are my friends you have hostage and I want them back” He grunted in annoyance.

She gasped softly and if it were possible the adoration in her eyes went to a whole new level of creepy “They have been blessed by you? That will make the bestowment upon your followers all that much more powerful and glorious! Oh we haven’t a moment to lose! Let us proceed to the cleansing chamber!”.

Before he could say anything else she was already out the door and he cursed as he ran after her so as not to lose the only guide he had to this place, his swords gripped in his hand so he wouldn’t lose them.


	3. Chapter 3

The rooms the rest of the strawhat pirates woke up in were far less glamorous than the one Zoro had woken up in though that’s not to say they didn’t have their own small amount of glamour; the offerings were to be treated with their own reverence after all. Each strawhat was confused when they looked about their rooms, voicing their confusion as to why they were either naked or, in Chopper and Luffy’s case, why they weren’t back at the Merry.

They were all each soon greeted by a servant arriving to bring them to the cleansing chamber. Nami demanded to know what was going on, Robin inquired about the use of the cleansing chamber, Usopp proclaimed that his 10,000 men would rescue him, Sanji was nearly an agonized puddle of hormones of the fact a beautiful maiden was witnessing his nakedness, Luffy demanded food, and Chopper attempted to hide but did so the wrong way.

It took a lot of coaxing in different ways but each was able to get their “offering” to the room they would be cleansed in. Each crew member was brought to the cleansing room where their bodies were then put through a deep clean that had most of the crew members feeling deep embarrassment over having their bodies handled in such a way; only Luffy and Robin remained indifferent about the whole affair.

Once clean they were draped in silken robes, each a different color. Luffy was red, Nami was orange, Robin was Violet, Usopp was yellow, Chopper was green, and Sanji was blue. Paints of similar colors were used to draw shapes and patterns across their bodies each one a different style. When they were all finished they were each led to a large room where paintings and carvings covered it from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the floor was a large design. This design held six points that each crew member was made to stand on. Before long all six of the strawhats were placed in the same room.

“Nami! Look what I’m wearing! Don’t I look funny?” Luffy laughed as he flapped his arms.

Nami scowled and would have smacked him if she were close enough “Shut up you idiot! For all you know we could be about to be eaten!”.

“I doubt they will eat us Navigator-san, I do not think this paint they have covered us in would allow for such a thing; I believe at most they will drink our blood” Robin told her, earning a distressed cry from Usopp and Chopper.

“Hey, anyone notice a big meathead that is currently absent?” Sanji asked with a frown, wishing he had a cigarette.

“Hey, where’s Zoro?” Luffy asked with a confused frown. Sanji muttered about how much of a dumb ass he was.

“Well, if what I am depicting from these images is correct, they believe swordsman-san to be some form of deity” Robin mused as she looked around them at the many depictions of the god of war. Several of the other crew members glanced around and saw the same thing she had and they let out incredulous sounds of disbelief.

Before any more could be discussed, doors opened and people started to flood into the room. There were old and young, men, women, and even children. All who lived on the island had come to partake in the ceremony, every last one of them were devout worshipers of their god. Before long the crew was surrounded by thousands of natives, all in various states of dress and with painted designs on their bodies as well.

Suddenly a hush fell over the people and their eyes were all drawn to a set of double doors that was more ornate than all the rest. They slowly opened and in came four people carrying an ornate litter that had silken drapes around it to hide the person inside from view. The litter was carried to the middle of the floor where the strawhats were all standing around and the curtain was drawn back to reveal Zoro.

The swordsman stepped off the thing and the men who carried it walked away leaving him standing in the middle. Zoro had painted symbols like his crew on his body but his paint was in white. He wore bands made of gold around his wrists, biceps, ankles, thighs, neck, waist, and around his forehead. The only kind of clothing on his body was a silken skirt like wrap around his hips that rested just above the golden bands on his thighs. 

His skin was rubbed down with an oil like substance that made his tan skin seem to shine almost bronze in the candle light. His earrings were the only things from his old look he was able to keep.The people that surrounded them all dropped to their knees and pressed their foreheads against the floor.

Sanji snorted at the sight of him “you look ridiculous”.

“What, would you rather I have walked around naked? They wouldn’t give me my clothes” Zoro scowled in annoyance down at what he was wearing.

Sanji grimaced and waved his hand in front of his face “god no, that’s an image I don’t want in my head; why the hell do these people seem to think you’re a god anyways? Can’t they tell you’re just a dumb pile of moss?”.

“Tch because I’m awesome that’s why, unlike you shitty offering” Zoro smirked while Sanji scowled at being called an offering.

“Hey Zoro do we get to eat? I’m starving” Luffy complained.

“I dunno Luffy, they haven’t explained to me just how this thing is going to go” Zoro told his captain just before seven figures stepped out of the crowd. Six of them were wearing hooded robes, each a color his crew mates wore. They went to stand behind and to the side of the person who shared their color. The final person was an old man in a white robe, his hood down so everyone could see his face. He carried a large book in his arms over to a podium and he laid the book down on top of it.

“I welcome you all to a glorious day” the man began to speak loudly so the whole room could hear “The great almighty Asura has graced us with his return!”.

There was a chorus of hails and praises from the crowd and Zoro simply rolled his eyes.

“Just as foretold, Asura has brought with him the offering he promised our ancestors for their faithful worship!” He exclaimed as he swung his arms outwards “today is the day of glory! We shall prosper and thrive with this blessing he bestows upon us! Now follow me in our ceremonial prayer”.

The whole room was flooded with words that were complete gibberish to the pirates, the people speaking as one. Zoro was on edge the longer this weird cult chanting went on, what exactly was going to happen when they realized this was all fake? They had to get out of there before this all went wrong, he didn’t exactly feel like killing his way out of this. Luffy was amused by the whole thing and was trying to chant along with the people around them. Just as it sounded like the peoples words were reaching a climax, Zoro noticed the robed figures behind his friends each pull out a jewel encrusted dagger.

“STOP!” Zoro bellowed as loud as he could make his voice, bringing everything to a sudden halt. He then turned towards the old man with a scowl and pointed “Hey, I’m supposed to be some all powerful god to you people right?”. The old man was blinking at him in confusion, uncertain why the ceremony had stopped but nodded his head to the question. “Then can’t I just snap my figures and make you guys all prosperous and glorious and shit?” The swordsman asked as he crossed his arms “You idiots aren’t sacrificing my friends for your damn ritual”.

“But… their blood is supposed to awaken your divine powers, the prophecy foretold of the blood of the offerings being spilt by your divine priests” The old man told him “We must complete the ritual”.

“I’m your god so you have to listen to me” Zoro growled “Don’t make me cause some kind of natural disaster or some plague shit just because you wanted to argue with me”.

There were gasps of fear and exclamations of despair from the crowd and the old man shrunk back at the threat.

“Now, we’re going back to the ship and you all are going to leave us alone” Zoro told them as his crew moved away from their spots, sliding one of his swords partly from its sheath. “if you try to follow us to complete this dumb ritual then I won’t be responsible for the heads that will be separated from their bodies”.

The crowd parted to clear the way to one of the doors and the crew headed for it, Zoro taking up the rear. He was just about to step through when he turned back towards the crowd that was silently watching them leave. “I’m bestowing on you your glory or whatever the hell it was you wanted” he told them as he flung his arm from one side to the other then turned and left the room. After that the crew made it back to the Merry with little to no incident. Luckily for them the pose was set and they were ready to take off. 

Zoro stood at the back of the ship as they sailed away from the island, watching as it slowly disappeared on the horizon. He heard Robin walk up beside him and he glanced her way as she stood next to him.

“The likeness of their god to you was rather uncanny swordsman-san” Robin told him with her secretive smile “Perhaps you were destined to come to this island”.

“Tch gods and destiny don’t exist” Zoro waved her off.

“I believe that is where our beliefs differ swordsman-san” Robin mused “it is your destiny to believe those things don’t exist, whereas I believe we were all destined to sail under captain-san’s flag”.

“Then you’re crazier than I thought you were” Zoro snorted and shook his head as he straightened from his position against the rails.

“If you do not believe it is destiny then I suppose it is coincidence their god has a similar name and face to one of your attacks” Robin said as she started walking away.

Zoro startled at the realization that Robin knew of an attack that he had only just created and perfected. No one but him knew of its existence so how had Robin known? Damn woman was always suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me if this was cringy, i know the crew didn't really do much but the people didn't give them much reason to fight until like the very end and they dont usually fight people who arent trying to kill them. i figured id give zoro a big brain moment instead of having him just slice and dice his way out like usual.   
> I started this years ago and didn't really have an idea on where to take it. I was going to make zoro aware of being Asura and maybe have the crew tied up in a soup pot but in the end i just went with this.


End file.
